Golden Disaster 2: A Child's Wrath
by Playfile X
Summary: Welcome back to the new and improved Freddy Fazbear's Pizzsa! Now with six new animatronics!
1. Chapter 1 - Welcome back! -

_"Mommy Mommy, can we go to that new Pizzeria that opened last month?! I heard there are six animatronics there, and pizza and lots of other stuff!"_ A girl at the age of seven begged her mother. Her mother wasn't so sure about it, but after thinking about it for a few seconds before she finally said:

 _"Okay, Okay! But we have to talk about this with your daddy first!"_

That's what all the children want. Pizza, games and lots of fun. But here in the new and improved Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, there are only two things. Either you are very lucky and smart, and survive the day. Or.. You die, like all those children did. Less and less children with their parents came since _that_ day... But _they_ still were happy. Well.. If you can call it like that... Until...

* * *

"NO, LET ME GO!" Silver cried out, trying to move but couldn't. He tried to look around, but his vision wasn't normal yet. Finally after his vision finally returned as normal as it could be, he looked around just to see that he was in a dark room in which he never was in before. He could hear voices outside of the room, but not normal voices like those by a human.

After closer inspection, his eyes widened in horror when he spotted Freddy, Bonnie and Chica. Freddy has a few dents, but has quite much dirt on him. Bonnie... Well... His face and arm is missing. Chica has three sets of teeth, her hands were missing and her jaw... All of their eyes were lifeless, and empty and all of them were limp, not moving at all.

"F-Freddy? B-Bonnie? C-Chica?"

It was pointless. He knew they were dead.

While Silver called out for them in hopes they were alive, he noticed that Foxy and Goldie were missing. The voices outside of the room were getting closer, louder. When they got loud enough, Silver could finally understand what they said.

 _"How did I never see this part of the building before?"_ The voice of a yellow female talked to a blue male. Silver couldn't understand everything they said, but he understood most of it. The voice of the female sounded similar to Chica's, yet different.

 _"Err.. I don't know?"_ The blue male replied to the female. His voice sounded very similar to Bonnie's, though alittle bit.. younger...

As the voices started to fade, Silver tried to make noises in hopes that they would notice them.

 _"Are the humans working on Mangle again?"_ The female asked the male. The male shrugged, then looked at the female.

 _"Why do you even ask? I thought Mangle won't be repaired anymore."_

 _"I heard some noises in the Part's and Service room..."_

 _"I'm sure you are just imagining it. Want to go check anyway? I never was in there, so."_

The voices came closer again, and soon the door opened. In the doorway was a blue rabbit and a yellow chicken.

 _"See, I told you there's nothing here."_

 _"Are you blind?! Look infront of you on the ground!"_

The rabbit backed off when he looked down and saw Freddy, all broken down.

 _"WHAT IS THAT THING?!"_

* * *

"Ted! TED! OPEN THE DOOR!" The blue rabbit with the name "Blue" knocked on a door as hard as he could.

"TED! WAKE UP!" The yellow chicken with the name "T-Chi" knocked on the door aswell. A few seconds later, the door opened and in the doorway was standing a angry looking bear.

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT? I'M BUSY!"

"TED! THERE'SAFUCKINGBEARTHATLOOKSLIKEYOUBUTBROKENDOWNINTHEPARTSANDSERVICEROOM!" Blue told him what he saw. He talked alittle bit too fast for the bear named "Ted" to understand completly.

"Ugh.. This is the 5th time this month you are trying to prank me. Let me guess, sharp teeth?"

"I'M BEING SERIOUS! WHY DON'T YOU BELIEVE ME?!"

"You are just going to prank me again. Fine, let's get it over with." Ted left the room and walked towards the P&S room, Blue and T-Chi following him. Ted opened the door and entered it."

"What are you talking about, nothing is he-" Ted wanted to finish his sentence, but he was suprised by the sounds his foot steps made. When he looked down, he saw that he was standing on a broken down bear.

"What the..."

"I TOLD YOU! IDIOT"

"They are.. D-Dead.. Are they...?" T-Chi asked Ted with fear in her voice. Ted shrugged, looked around and saw a rabbit with a missing face and a broken down chicken without any hands.

"I think they are." He looked around more and saw the broken down silver bear.

"Outch.. This one is extremely broken down. No doubt that it's dead." Ted said and inspected the bear. It's eyes were still open and tons of dust was on it. Even a bit oil was on it. It's left arm was missing. That's not the worst thing, it's face.. It's completely missing, similar to the rabbit.

"Errr.. I think we should just ignore them." Ted, Blue and T-Chi were about to leave, just as they heard a voice. It was quiet, yet loud enough to understand.

"W-Wait.." The voice came from the silver bear. Ted turned around to see where it came from.

"I think it's alive.." Blue whispered to Ted and T-Chi. T-Chi backed off a bit, but Ted just came closer to the silver bear. And Blue was right, it was alive!

"... Hey Blue, might getting an handkerchief or something like that? We got someone to clean up." As Ted said that, Blue immediatly left the room and came back a few minutes later with an handkerchief.

"Okay, this should work. Get out of the room, you both." Ted commanded them to go outside of the room after Blue gave him the handkerchief. Blue and T-Chi did what he said, and left the room. About 15 minutes later, Ted came out of the room with someone behind him.

"I've did all I could." Behind Ted, the silver bear appeared, all cleaned up. No more dust or oil was on him. Still, his face was missing and his left arm too.

"OMG He's so cute! My name's Toy Chica, but just call me T-Chi!" T-Chi smiled, but Silver backed off a bit. The only thing Silver thought was "Déjà-vu". "What's your name?"

"Eh... M-My name's Silver..."

"I kinda agree on T-Chi." Blue said, while eating a slice of pizza. "My name's Toy Bonnie. But I don't like the name Bonnie, so call me Blue."

"My name's Toy Freddy. Call me Ted though." Ted said, while cleaning his hands. "Follow me, you must be very hungry, right?" Ted leaded Silver to the kitchen. While they went there, Silver noticed that some strange fox thing was watching him on the ceiling. He ignored it and continued to follow Ted.

* * *

 ** _Author's Note:_**

 _YAY! IT'S FINALLY OUT!  
_

 _You missed it? i hup so (Yes you write it like that. Don't question me)_

 _Anywaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay, I wanted to make the first chapter like really long already, buuut in the end I was too lazy. X3_

 _Don't want to talk too much here, more will be explained in the next chapter._

 _As always, I'll answer questions that were in reviews in the next chapters._

 _See ya in the next chapter!_


	2. Chapter 2 - 2015 -

"Welcome to our kitchen. It's a mess, I know." Ted said, pointing at a place for Silver to sit.

"Now, what would you like to eat?" T-Chi gave him a piece of paper with a list of food. While Silver looked at it, Blue whispered something to Ted.

"SHIT! I TOTALLY FORGOT!" Ted ran out of the room with a worried face. Silver looked confused at Blue, but continued to choose the food. The list had various kinds of food, even food Silver didn't know about yet. Though it was weird that there's different kinds of food in a PIZZERIA. Pizza, Hamburgers and many more stuff. But only one thing caught Silver's "eye". It's something Silver never has heard, read or seen before. It's name is "spaghetti".

"Ehh... Spaghetti please? I've never tried or heard of it..." Silver gave the paper back to T-Chi after she nodded and left the room with Blue leaving Silver alone. A few minutes later T-Chi came back with ingredients.

"Won't take long. 30 minutes maybe. Until then, you could maybe explore the building alittle bit!" T-Chi smiled, putting the ingredients on the table. Silver nodded, and left the room.

"Hmm.. Where to start.." The first thing Silver noticed was a room next to the kitchen which weird noises came from.. It sounded like something is set on fire in there. Silver entered the room and looked around. There was some weird giant machine in the middle of it. Infront of the machine was a weird pedastal with a button on it. On the pedastal there was a word written on it, but it was too dusty to read it. Silver cleaned the pedestal and read what the pedastal said.

"Hmmm.. Ap... Aperture Science?" Silver read, and just as he was about to press it, Ted came in the room.

"What are you doing here?!" Ted pulled Silver out of the room and locked it. "This room is dangerous!"

"Sorry... But may I ask.. What that weird machine is? And what is a "Aperture Science"..?"

"Ehh... Takes too long to explain. I'll explain to you later. Don't try to go into that room again." Ted said and entered the kitchen to leave Silver alone. Silver looked confused after Ted, but continued to explore the building. The next room that caught his eye was a room named "Prize Corner". He entered it and immediatly felt extremely uncomfortable. Maybe because that music box on the table playing it's lullaby? In the middle of the room was a giant present, big enough to fit a child into it. Silver ran out of the room and went back near the show stage.

"Weird room.." Silver scratched his head. He noticed that his tophat and bowtie were missing, and still in that weird room. He totally forgot about Freddy and the others! He followed the path back to the room. "Part's and Service" it's called. Silver entered it and instantly spotted Freddy, Bonnie and Chica.

"Freddy!" Silver ran over to Freddy and checked him. There's no doubt that he's dead. "Freddy..."

Silver ran over to Bonnie and Chica and inspected them too. No doubt they are dead too. Then he started to look for Foxy and Goldie, but they weren't in this room. "..."

He continued to look around for his tophat and bowtie and found them in the corner Silver was just a few minutes ago. He picked them up and just as he was about to leave again he looked back at Freddy for a few seconds then left. Outside of the room he immediatly felt better not seeing the dead bodys of Freddy and the others. He was about to go back to the kitchen, he saw that weird thing on the ceiling again. This time, it was in the light so Silver could see it fully. It was a weird broken white fox with a second head? Silver almost screamed, but stopped himself and ran back to the kitchen when the fox came a bit closer. T-Chi was still cooking the spaghetti and Ted was sitting at a table reading newspaper. Ted looked at him in confusion when Silver ran in.

"Is something wrong?" Ted stopped reading the newspaper and looked at Silver confused.

"Ehh.. Nothing..." Silver lied, though Silver isn't a good liar, which means Ted noticed immediatly but he didn't say anything. Ted continued to read his newspaper and Silver continued to wait. While he did that he asked himself who that fox was. He decided he'll ask Ted later. A few minutes later, T-Chi finished cooking the food.

"There you go!"

When Silver was about to eat it, he noticed that there's a problem with doing that.

"Can I... ask you a question, T-Chi?

"Mhm?"

"How am I supposed to eat? I mean, I don't have a mouth after all..."

"Oh... Uhm.. Teeeed?"

Ted put the newspaper away and went silent for a few seconds.

"... When you eat something it goes down your fuel pipe. Though you don't have a mouth, you're still able to eat. Just throw the food down your food pipe if you can find it... Try not to throw food into it too much at once or too fast..." He replied and started to read the newspaper again. Silver didn't know how that could work, but he tried anyway. While he looked around for the open fuel pipe, he accedently hit an open wire which electrocuted him a bit. After a while he found it, took a bit spaghetti and threw it down the fuel pipe.

"Mmm... I was litellary starving! Though it doesn't taste, atleast I ain't hungry anymore." Silver said and continued to "eat" the spaghetti. T-Chi left the kitchen after Silver started to eat it, only Silver and Ted were left in the room. Perfect opportunity for Silver to ask about that machine in the room.

"Ted... Can you tell me about that weird thing in that room?"

"Fine... I'll explain to you." Ted put his newspaper away and started to tell him about that thing. "You know... Before this pizzeria was built, something else was here. I think it was a laboratory... It's name was Aperture Science, if I remember correctly. I think they tested around with Portals and Gels there.. People have found it a long time ago and demolished it. They started to build pizzera after the laboratory was gone, but they've somehow left something here... That machine that you've seen was an incinerator left by Aperture Science. We mainly use it to get rid of the trash." Ted finished explaining to Silver, while Silver finished eating the spaghetti.

"Oh.. But that doesn't explain why you want me to keep out of the room..." Silver looked confused at Ted, which made him sigh.

"You see... The incinerator sometimes... malfunctions... and tons of fire will come out of it. It almost set the pizzeria once on fire, buut there's barely anything made out of wood here... So, Blue, T-Chi and me were about to watch something on the TV. Wanna join us in?"

Silver wasn't so sure, but it would be his first time after a long time again. So he nodded and followed Ted out of the room.

"The room is next to the Party Rooms, just follow me."

One minute of walking later, Ted and Silver entered a room next to one of the party rooms Silver saw. Blue and T-Chi were already waiting and sitting on the couch looking at some strange thing on the wall?

"There we are. There should be enough place on the couch for all of us." Ted sat down next to Blue and Silver sat down between Ted and T-Chi. "So... Who's gonna pick what we are going to watch?"

"Well, I would like to-" T-Chi was about to suggest something, but Blue and Ted interrupted her.

"WE ARE NOT GONNA WATCH THAT!" They both said at the same time and looked angrily at T-Chi.

"Well then, who's gonna pick then?" Blue asked looking at Ted and T-Chi. Then T-Chi looked at Silver.

"How about we let our guest decide?" T-Chi gave him a remote and they all looked at him.

"U-Uh... Is this even a TV?" Silver looked at that thing on the wall. This made Ted, Blue and T-Chi very suprised and all look at him in confusion.

"Silver... When were you built...?" Ted asked him which made suprised Silver abit.

"Uhm... Hmm... 1976, if I remember correctly?" Silver's answer made everyone's jaw hang wide open.

"S-Silver dear, do you know what year it is right now...?" T-Chi asked Silver which suprised him again.

"It feels like 1990?"

"Silver... It's 2015 right now..."

* * *

 ** _Author's Note:_**

 _Hi guys! I hope you like the second chapter of this fanfic. I'm kinda proud with this one, it's longer than usual. I would have uploaded this way sooner, but I still have a long time before holidays and I still got to write sooooo many exams. I'll try to write chapter's anyway, so don't worry about that! ;)  
_

 _I'm kinda worried that the story is a bit confusing to you, so if you have any questions tell me in the review!_

 _Thank you Miki'sLittleSoul (AKA MyImagination121), FoxyAndMangle (AKA FoxyFoxyLoveFoxyFoxy) and Banglegirl11 for your reviews! :D_

 _That's it from me. See ya in da next chapter! :P_


	3. Chapter 3 - Rules -

After the one or two hours of watching some weird movie, it was already 6 AM, which means the humans soon will come. They decided that Silver stays in the Parts and Service Room, just in case a human notices that he's missing. They left the room and went back to the showstage, except Ted and Silver. Ted brought Silver back to the Parts and Service room.

"I'm sorry, but you have to stay in here. If the humans notice that you are missing-" Ted opened the door to the Parts and Service room for Silver.

"I know, I know..." Silver sighed and entered the room. "Good night..." He said and closed the door. Ted sighed and went back to the show stage. Blue and T-Chi were already in sleep-mode on the showstage. Ted looked at them for a few seconds, climbed on the stage and went to sleep-mode.

Outside of the Parts and Service Room, Silver already heard the people that are working here. He hoped that they won't come in and notice that he's clean... Well, as clean as he can be. Just as he was about to go to sleep-mode, he noticed a box of tools on a table. He walked over to it and looked inside it. Silver knew most of the tools and knew what they do, but there were some that were completly new to him.

"Maybe I can fix Freddy with this..." He thought, but he decided to wait until the next night. He would make too much noise if he would do it now and just attract the humans. He didn't feel like going to sleep-mod, but he didn't want to wait so he went to the corner he was sitting just two or three hours ago and went into sleep-mode.

* * *

 _"Are you okay Silver?"_

 _Silver suddenly woke up and looked around. He was back in the old pizzeria on the old showstage. Next to him was Freddy, Bonnie and Chica. Freddy was looking at Silver while Bonnie and Chica just stared into emptyness._

 _"F-Freddy?! Y-You're a-alive?!" Silver tried to run over to Freddy and hug him, but he couldn't move at all._

 _"What are you talking about? I've never been dead!"_

 _"B-But..."_

 _"You probably just had a bad dream." Freddy said, but Silver wasn't so sure. Was this really just a dream? Ted, Blue and T-Chi aren't real? Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, Foxy and Silver were never replaced? No, that can't be possible..._

 _"... T-This is not r-real..."_

 _"What are you talking about?"_

 _"Y-You aren't real.. I'm just dreaming..." Silver looked at Freddy who was wearing a smile. Though it wasn't his usual smile of his, it was a very... Creepy and unsettling smile._

 _"Oh, really? Aren't you happy to see old Freddy to be alive?"_

 _"..."_

 _Suddenly the room he was in turned black and only Freddy and Silver were left. Silver tried to punch or slap himself, in hopes to wake up, but he couldn't even move his arms nor hands. He looked back to Freddy and noticed that Freddy was... melting... A few seconds later he was alone in the darkness._

 _"Listen to the voice of the master..." A voice somewhere came from the darkness._

 _"T-The master...?"_

 ** _"Listen to the voice of the master!"_**

* * *

 _"Silver.. Silver! Wake up!"_

Suddenly Silver woke up once again. Infront of him were Ted and Blue looking worried at Silver. Well, Ted looked worried. Blue didn't seem to care at all.

"We couldn't wake you up, is everything alright?"

Silver looked at Ted for a few seconds, but then simply nodded.

"Just wanted to say that you can come out now. Could you please come to that office next to the party rooms? I mean, I understand if you want to go eat something first..."

"No, No! I'll come in a few minutes..."

Ted sighed and left the room with Blue. Silver still was shivering from that weird nightmare. "Listen to the voice of the master..." it said... Silver said to himself that it was just a nightmare and nothing to be worried off and picked up his hat that somehow fell off during the day. He didn't want Ted to wait too much, so he immediatly left the room. He wasn't so sure where the office was, so he looked for it on a map and followed the map. He almost got lost, but found it a few minutes later. He entered the room and saw Ted sitting at a desk with a fan and with tons of papers on it.

"Ahh, finally you're here. Sit down please." Ted pointed at a chair infront of the desk while reading newspaper. Silver closed the door behind him and sat down.

"What did you want to talk about?"

"Ehh, nothing important. Just a few small rules that you should know." Ted put the newspaper away.

"Oh..."

"You already know one of them, don't go into the room with the incinerator." Ted continued to list up rules, where to not go, what to not touch and even more rules. Silver didn't want to break the rules, so he listened carefully.

"That's it?"

"No. This is the most important one. **Do not go to the Prize Corner.** "

"Why not? I've been already there once... It's just a creepy room.." Silver looked confused at Ted and tried to remember what the room contained. Wasn't there some weird present-box-thingy in it?

"Just.. Don't. Maybe I'll explain it soon. Now, have you already met Balloon Boy and Mangle? If not, go to T-Chi and ask her about them. She's probably in the kitchen right now. Now go, I still have to do something."

"Okay..." Silver left the office and walked towards the kitchen. Ted left the room a few minutes later too, but went to the Parts and Service room instead of the kitchen.

Ted looked at the door leading to the Parts and Service room for a few seconds and then entered it.

"Let's see if I can fix you up, old me..." He said just before entering the Parts and Service Room.

* * *

"T-Chi?" Silver entered the kitchen and saw T-Chi cleaning the kitchen.

"Oh, hi Silver!"

"Ted asked me to ask you about Mangle and Balloon Boy..."

"Oh, you didn't meet them yet? I'll lead you to them!" T-Chi stopped cleaning the kitchen and left the room. Silver wasn't sure if he really wanted to meet them, but he followed her anyway.

"B.B's probably in Kid's Cove with Mangle right now, so let's go there!" T-Chi opened the door to Kid's Cove and entered. Silver followed her and inside the room he saw that white fox again.

"Hi Mangle! This is Silver, he's one of the old animatronics!" T-Chi smiled, but Mangle didn't answer, not even a smile.

"H-Hey..." Silver said quietly because he was shy, but Mangle still didn't answer.

"You know, it can't talk... We think it's because it's voice box is broken, but we aren't sure.."

"It?"

"Yeah, we don't know what gender it is.. Mangle, do you know where B.B is?" T-Chi asked Mangle, but Mangle shaked it's head. "Hmpf.. Then we have to look for him."

They were about to leave, but Silver heard a voice saying something.

"Hi!" The voice came from behind Silver. Silver turned around and saw some weird human animatronic thing with balloons and a sign.

"WHAT THE HECK?!"

* * *

 _ **Author's Note:**_

 _Heeeeeeeey! Sorry that I didn't make any chapters, but I had to write my exams so I couldn't write that much. If you watch me on DeviantArt, you should also know that I was gone on the weekend, sooo yeah. Atleast I can't get any homeworks anymore, in one week I have holidays! :D_

 _I'm sorry that this chapter is so short, I'm still trying to write longer but it just doesn't work!_

 _I want to thank Miki'sLittleSoul and FoxyAndMangle for their reviews! ^^_

 _That's it for this chapter. See ya, in the next one!_


	4. Chapter 4 - Return -

"WHAT THE HECK?!" Silver tried to push the child-like thing that scared him away, but forgot that he lost his right arm, plus he was pretty old already, so he didn't have enough strength to do so.

"S-Sorry! I-I didn't mean to scare you!" BB looked like he was about to cry. Silver felt a little bad now and tried to calm him down.

"JUST DON'T... Do it again please..."

"I'm so sorry!"

"Well... That just happened.." T-Chi said and made Silver look at her angry.

"My name's Balloon Boy, but you can call me BB!"

"Uh.. Nice to meet you, BB... My name's Silver..."

"Nice to meet you too!" BB ran to Silver and hugged him. Silver looked confused at T-Chi, who seemed to almost explode because of BB.

"Go play with Mangle now, okay?" T-Chi said to BB. He nodded and went to Mangle and played Hide and Seek, or something like that. T-Chi and Silver left the room and back to the kitchen.

"Now you know everyone! Well... N-Not everyone... There's also someone else you should probably know about, but... That someone isn't here right now. You'll see what I'm talking about sooner or later." T-Chi nervously smiled, but Silver ignored. Who could that someone be, he thought.

"I've got to talk to Ted... I had a weird nigh-" But Silver stopped in the middle of the sentence, because it would be better if she wouldn't know.. Not obvious reasons are not obvious. Silver quickly left before T-Chi could say anything. He followed the path back to the office and on the way to the office, he heard noises in the Parts and Service room. Silver knocked and waited for an answer. The noises stopped and the door opened and Ted stood in the doorway.

"What do you want? I'm busy." Ted looked angrily at Silver, yet nervous. Silver was really confused, were they hiding something from him? If they do, they better have a good reason. And not just some "You are too young!" bullshit. Technically he's older than all of them! ... Right?

"I-I wanted to talk to you about something, can I come in?"

"No! You can't!" Ted shouted and quickly shut the door and locked it. Silver couldn't believe what just happened; Did he do something wrong? Silver sighed and walked towards the room with the giant TV. It's still a quite big shock that it's 2015. He searched for the remote and found it at the place where they left it yesterday. That what they watched on the TV was really weird.. It was about people in space, or something like that and only a woman survives it... He turned on the TV and looked for stuff to watch. Something caught his eye though; A documentary about bears. REAL bears. He decided to watch it, but fell asleep shortly after.

* * *

"Are you in there, Silver?" Ted knocked on the door of the TV Room. Suddenly Silver woke up and quickly looked at the clock. He slept 3 hours! He ran to the door and opened it. Ted was looked relieved when Silver opened the door. He entered and closed the door behind him.

"I gotta show you something. No, let me correct myself. I gotta show you someone." Ted said, and shortly after the door opened again. In the doorway was standing a broken brown bear.

"... F-Freddy?!" Silver walked closer to Freddy and inspected him.

"Yeah, I've missed you to-" But before Freddy could finish his sentence, Silver ran to him and hugged him. "It's okay... I'm here now..."

"I thought you were dead!" Silver nearly cried because of happiness.

"I was, but your friend here fixed me. Well, as much as he could." Freddy pointed at Ted, who was watching everything happen.

"That's why you didn't let me in?!" Silver hugged Ted as well, but ran back to Freddy shortly after.

"Yeah.. Sorry if I was rude, but I wanted it as a suprise." Ted smiled and a few seconds later, Blue, T-Chi, BB and Mangle entered the room. It seems like they already know who Freddy is, and Freddy knows them. Ted probably brang Freddy first to them.

"You look horrible though, Silver! You don't have a face and your right ar-"

"It's okay, I don't care about that! I'm fine!"

"Oh Silver..." Freddy hugged Silver which made him smile. Freddy almost touched an open wire of Silver, but dodged it at the last second. He should avoid touching one, the outcome is not so great for animatronics. They sat down on the couch and Silver explained to him what happened lately, about the rooms, about the TV, about everything!

* * *

They left Freddy and Silver alone so they can "catch up". T-Chi, Mangle and BB went back to their places, only Ted and Blue went to the office.

"We should tell them, Ted."

"We don't have to do that yet. Better we keep it as a secret until I feel like they are ready."

"Why do you always not care what we think! Always it's you that-" Blue wanted to finish the sentence, but Ted rudely interrupted him.

"I'M the boss here. Of course I care about your opinions, but I'm still the one that's the boss!" Ted shouted at Blue, who started shouting now too.

"Sometimes you are so fucking stubborn as a mule! Can't you just listen to me on-"

"JUST SHUT UP ALREADY! I'M SICK OF THIS BULLSHIT!"

"..."

"Now, did you do your job?"

"Yeah, I did... If you are not gonna tell them soon, I will!"

"NO YOU WILL FUCKING NOT!"

"..."

"..."

Only silence was now there. Ted and Blue went back to T-Chi, but on the way to her Ted said something.

"You know I can't leave you without a Punishment..."

"T-Ted...?"

* * *

 _"Good job, Shaf." A voice in Prize Corner said. Nobody was around, not Ted, not Blue, not T-Chi, not BB, no one._

 _"Thank you Master..." A shadowy figure that looked like a bear was standing infront of the box. Something appeared to be moving inside the box._

 _"What's with Shab. Was he... normal during your small quest?"_

 _"Y-Yes Master! He was his usual self..." The shadowy figure said, and next to him appeared another shadowy figure that looked like a bunny._

 _"You know what you have to do tomorrow night, right? I don't want to repeat myself." The voice seemed to be alittle bit angrier now._

 _"We know! We know!" The shadowy bunny repeated. The shadow bear next to him face pawed._

 _"And may I ask where S.S is?" The voice asked, alittle bit of disappointment in his voice._

 _"We don't know where he is. We are still searching for him, but he seems to be hiding."_

 _"THEN FIND HIM ALREADY! We don't have much more time left..." And as the voice finished, the two shadowy figures disappeared, so did the voice. And everything was calm again in Prize Corner._

* * *

 ** _Author's Note:_**

 _Before you complain that this chapter is so fucking short, I wrote this in 1 hour. Even though I want to sleep. PLUS I'm on vacation. Be happy that I wrote a chapter. Thank you for your attention.  
_

 _Check my DeviantArt if you don't know what I'm talking about with my vacation._

 _I won't write much, just thank the reviewers and that's it. I'm pissed. I need my sleep. Good nite._

 _Thank you Miki'sLittleSoul, Willow and talking ice cream (FoxyAndMangle) for your reviews! ;D_

 ** _"Question" 1: "Asked" by Willow._** ** _I think you should add some of your friends OCs since... I SAID TO MUCH (jumps out of window)_**

 _No, I won't do that. At any other fanfiction I maybe will, but not on the GD series. Mainly because it's like the backstory of Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, Foxy, Silver, etc.  
_

 _I hope I explained it enough, I don't feel like writing right now._


	5. Chapter 5 - Suprise -

"Do you think he's good enough to fix Bonnie too?" Silver and Freddy were walking around in the pizzeria and talking, while the Toys were... Doing their usual normal stuff like... Uhhh... Uhhhhhhhmmm... Oh shut up I don't know!

"Maybe. Maybe not. If not, we'll just have to find another way."

"Oh..."

"The building is pretty big, if you ask me. Atleast double as big a... You know, the last pizzeria?"

"Did they already show you? I can show you, if you want!"

"Do you even know the place fully?"

"If they told me everything, yeah! But I doubt they did."

"Why do you think that?"

"Because there's a door that they didn't show me before." Silver pointed at a familiar door that was next to Freddy.

"Well then... Let's go in it?" Freddy tried to open it, but it was locked. He held his ear against the door to listen if there are any sounds coming from it. The first thing he heard was breathing, from atleast two people. The first breathing was louder, and sounded a bit like a moaning, the second breathing was more... Evilish.

"You hear this?" Freddy grabbed Silver and told him to hold his ear against the door. Silver had a few problems with hearing, but he heard the noises.

"Yeah... What do you think is that?"

"It's breathing..."

"..."

"IThere are people in there. Atleast two."

"Well, um..." Silver looked around and grabbed a fireaxe and was ready to break down the door.

"DON'T! ARE YOU CRAZY?!" Freddy slapped the fireaxe out of Silver's hand, but Silver picked it back up.

"Fine! But I want to see what's in there!"

"THERE ARE OTHER WAYS TO GET IN THERE! We'll get in trouble if you do that!" Freddy took the fireaxe from Silver and placed it back to where it was. "We can check that place out later. Let's just go to the others, okay?" Freddy went to the kitchen door and waited for Silver.

"Fine.." Silver said, but before running to Freddy he whispered something that Freddy couldn't understand.

"What did you say?"

"Nothing! Nothing!" Silver ran to Freddy and they both entered the kitchen. Only T-Chi and BB were there. T-Chi was reading some note and BB was playing with a ball.

"Hey T-Chi! Where are Ted and Blue?" Freddy greeted T-Chi and she turned around with a smile.

"Hey guys! Did you get lost or something?"

"Um no.. We tried to break do-" Silver wanted to say something, but Freddy shut his mouth with his hand.

"We were walking around the place! Silver wanted to show me around!" Freddy said and hoped that T-Chi wouldn't notice that he's lieing. Freddy's a very good liar, well, was.

"Aha... Have you already read this?" T-Chi gave Freddy a note, but Silver snatched it out of his hands and started to read.

"... Mhm... Hmmm... WHAT?!" Silver dropped the note and Freddy picked it mid-air up and read it.

"... Hey, that's great! I think?" Freddy smiled. The note was about a animatronic that will be sent here soon. There were no exact informations about the animatronic though, only the date it will arrive: TODAY.

"She isn't a new animatronic, she's been here for months already! She was sent to repair because off..." T-Chi explained to Silver and Freddy, but stopped when she was about to say why she was sent to repair while Ted and Blue entered the room like nothing happened. They seem to already know about the animatronic.

"Wait, it's a SHE?!"

"Yeah, she'll come today. I heard she might come even before 6 AM, which is in 5 minutes." Ted interrupted them, while taking the note and putting it in trash.

"Can we stop playing the pronoun game and just tell us her name?" Freddy waited for an answer, but none came.

"She'll introduce herself when she comes. If she even-" But Ted was interrupted by noises at the entrance. They all went silent and listened to the noises.

"Quick! Go to your positions! That must be the guy that brings her here!" Ted, Blue, T-Chi and BB ran out of the kitchen leaving everything behind. Silver and Freddy were kinda confused, but quickly went back to the Parts and Service room like Ted said. Once they were in the Parts and Service room, Freddy quickly shut the door silently and went back to where he sits usually. Silver sat down next to him and they waited. And waited. And waited. They only heard noises of someone carrying something really heavy. Soon the noises stopped and the footsteps became quiet. Now only silence was left in the pizzeria and that usually means it's safe to go out.

Silver quickly ran to the door and almost smashed it open and ran back to the stage. Freddy was following him, but only walking. On the stage was a giant box, which containments were unknown.

"What's that?!" Silver jumped on the stage and inspected the box. It was almost as big as himself. Finally Freddy catched up too and climbed up the stage to Silver.

"It's her." Ted said and wanted to open the box, but he glanced over to the clock and noticed it's 1 minute before 6 AM. "It's almost 6 AM. We can't open her now. Let the humans do it."

T-Chi, Blue and Ted went back into position and Silver had a disappointed face. Freddy sighed and took Silver back to the Parts and Service room. They shut the door tightly and went back to their corner. Freddy fell almost instantly asleep, but Silver didn't. He stared at the clock for awhile, then he looked at the door and thought about sneaking out to watch the kids, but he decided to continue to watch the clock.

* * *

Already 10 minutes have passed, but the clock didn't go further. It's stuck on 5:59 AM. Silver didn't knew if it was because the clock malfunctioned and decided to sneak out the room to check the other clock near the office. He opened the door, snuck out, closed the door quietly and sneaked to the office as quietly as a animatronic could. But even in the office the clock was 5:59 AM. Silver decided to check the clock near the stage out. He went to the stage, where 3 confused animatronics were sitting. The clock here was 5:59 AM too.

"Guys? Why are all clocks on 5:59 AM?" Silver asked loudly and accedently scared Ted, Blue and T-Chi with that. He walked to the stage and waited for an answer.

"We don't know! This never happened before!" Blue said with a confused voice and behind Silver, Freddy appeared with a confused face. Silver quickly explained to Freddy what's happening and from one moment to another he seemed to "wake up fully".

"But WHY and HOW does this happen?" Freddy asked them, but nobody had a answer. They just stood there silently, thinking of a explanation. Silver had an idea, but before he could say something he heard a noise. No, it was music... The music came from the Prize Corner and suddenly all lights flickered and infront of the animatronics, a tall demon-like creature appeared.

"It's YOU! What do you want, Puppet?! You already made our lives miserable!" Ted shouted angrily at the creature, but the creature just giggled.

"Ted, who is that?!" Silver shouted in fear. Ted sighed and started to explain.

"This is the reason I didn't want anyone going into Prize Corner. That's Marionette, another "animatronic" if you can even call it that..."

"Missed me? I'm back! And it looks like there are new faces!" Marionette looked at Silver and Freddy which made them feel uneasy. He had that weird.. Creepy smile on his face. "So who wants to die first? Hehe..."

"..." Everyone was silent, Ted was ready to fight Marionette, while Blue brang T-Chi away to somewhere safe. Silver was thinking about a plan to escape, but what he did not notice that a arm from Marionette was behind Silver, ready to grab him. Before Silver could do something, Marionette quickly grabbed him and pulled him in super speeds to the Incinerator room and held him above the incinerator entry. Ted and Freddy quickly ran after Marionette, but stopped when they saw where he held Silver.

"Take another step and this poor soul will DIE!" Marionette wasn't joking. If he would drop Silver, he would fall into the machine and would instantly die.

Before Ted could say anything, something.. Or someone appeared behind Marionette and attacked him.

"Argh, it's YOU! I thought I killed you already!" Marionette pushed someone away to the ground, but it was too dark to see who it was. It was definitly someone Silver and Freddy haven't seen before.

"Nope, I'm not that easy to kill!" The someone said. It was a female voice. The animatronic (atleast that was what Silver thought what it was) attacked Marionette again, punching a dent into his mask. He dropped Silver, but he catched himself at the rim of the incinerator.

"... This time you win! But soon you'll die! LIKE I DID!" And with those words, Marionette disappeared into darkness and the music from the Prize Corner has stopped. Freddy quickly helped Silver to get back to the ground.

The animatronic that won against Marionette stepped into the light and Silver and Freddy saw who it was. It was a bunny, similar to Silver's size, with white to extremely light gray fur. She had a few accesorys, but it was still too dark to see them fully.

"Hi, nice to meet you! My name's Sam!" The animatronic spoke, but Silver fell unconcious before he could say something.

* * *

 _ **Author's Note:**_

HEY GUYS I'M FINALLY BACK DID YOU MISS ME AND ALREADY LOST HOPE ON THIS FANFICTION? Yes? GO IN THE CORNER AND THINK ABOUT YOUR LIFE.

I'm SO extremely sorry that no new chapters came. I just didn't feel like writing (Writer's block). AND I'M DOING THIS TO HAVE FUN. So I can't be forced.

I tried to make this chapter a bit longer, as a apologize. And yeah, this is a new OC. I haven't finished her that much yet, so she's still abit W.I.P I guess. I wrote this chapter all in 1 and a half hours though, I typed so extremely fast! There might my some typos, so PM me/write in reviews if you catch one.

That's it for this chapter! I'll try to post more chapters more often! See ya in the next one (or on DeviantArt XD)! Bye bye!


End file.
